Rien ne sèche plus vite qu'une larme
by 0o-hermy-dray-o0
Summary: Os "En la regardant, il eu comme un déclic, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la solution à un problème qui l'obsedait sans relache..." Si elle sombrait, il sombrerait avec elle.


**Hey, me revoila !**

**Pour votre plus grand plaisirs, ou malheur, je poste ce nouvel Os. J'ai pas eu le temps de bien la travailler comme il faut mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Il très court par contre... C'est bientot la rentrée donc je sais pas quand je pourrais en poster un nouveau donc profiter s'en bien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Rien ne sèche plus vite qu'une larme<strong>

Elle avançait dans la nuit noire d'un pas étrangement instable. Des bruissements derriere elle la faisait régulierement se retourner , se traitant d'idiote à chaque fois. Elle était seule, comme toujours. Le mot était clair : Elle devait se rendre dans ce lieu étrange et inquiétant à minuit. Qui le lui avait envoyé ? Elle l'ignorait. Cette personne devait savoir à quel point la jeune fille n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus rien à craindre...

Elle chutta lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans une branche. Elle s'écorcha le genoux, ne ressentant pourtant qu'une vague douleur. Une larme écarlate s'écoula de la plaie, bientot suivie de trois autres. Fascinée, elle regarda ce sombre spectacle quelques minutes avant de se lever pour reprendre sa route. Autrefois, elle aurait jeté un sort pour se guérir. Aujourd'hui, le monde était en guerre et seule la douleur lui faisait se sentir vivante parmis les morts. Elle ne craignait plus rien, le vide l'entourait. Harry Potter n'était pas mort, bien au contraire. Il était parti avec Ron, son meilleur ami, pour une quete dont ils n'étaient pas sur de revenir vivant. Ils l'avaient laissé. C'était bien connu : Les gryphondors n'acceptaient pas la trahison, encore moins lorqu'elle venait de leur meilleure amie. La solitude était donc devenue sa plus fidèle alliée, la mélancolie sa pire énnemie. Pourtant elle ne regretait rien. Qui étaient-ils pour lui reprocher d'avoir voulue être heureuse en ces temps sombres ? Elle n'avait rien demandé à Merlin et pourtant...

Elle était tombée amoureuse, de la mauvaise personne, et désormais elle était seule, déffinitement seule. Son monde s'était écroulé devant ses yeux impuissant. Elle ne leur en voulait pas de l'avoir rejetté, elle aurait fait pareil, à leur place. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas à lui de ne pas l'avoir protégée. Il était comme ça, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne voulait pas le changer, de toutes facons il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était. Alors elle se taisait, se contentant d'attendre, d'attendre la fin. Elle mourait aussi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle espérait juste qu'ils finairaient par comprendre, comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle sourie dans la nuit sombre, tout en continuant d'avancer. Elle ignorait où, mais elle y allait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle errait dans les couloirs quand elle avait glissé sur un parchemin abandonné au sol. Clair, limpide, il indiquait juste qu'elle devrait se rendre seule, le soir même à minuit dans la forêt interdite. Elle ne savait même pas s'il lui était destiné. En y repensant, si elle y était allé, ce n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque forme de courage. Juste un élan de stupidité, une soudaine envie de se sentir exister. Elle n'avait plus personne pour la conseiller, plus personne qui tenait assez à elle pour lui dire "Non Mione,n'y va pas" d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'inquietude. Pas même celui pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait été clair à ce sujet. Elle n'était qu'un jouet distrayant duquel il s'était lassé.Tellement cruel mais tellement lui...

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches. Elle, miss-je-sais-tout, meilleure élève de Poudlard était tombée dans ses filets. Comment c'était arrivé ? Comme tout arrive, surement... Un sourire, une parôle de trop peut-être...

Une lueur de folie s'alluma dans son regard terne, vide, comme elle. Il pétillait tant avant...

Elle se mit à danser, tout en continuant sa route. Le désespoir l'animait, l'emportait peu à peu. Elle souriait pourtant...

Ses souvenirs la rongeaient, la souffrance faisait parti de son lot quotidien. Ses mains, ses lèvres, ses mots... Son corps tout entier l'appelait. Il était devenu sa drogue, son oxygène. On peut mourir de tout, même du manque d'amour. Elle avait été aimé pourtant, ca lui paraissait si loin... Elle avait eu des amis, fidels, loyaux. Elle avait tout gaché, sans un regard en arrière. Même s'ils étaient éphémères, ces moments passés avec lui vallaient à ses yeux tout l'or du monde, même s'ils étaient la cause de ses angoisses aujourd'hui.

Elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Elle aurait bien aimé. Elle continuait de se batttre vaillement, sans songer à baisser les bras, pourtant hantée par ses fantomes personnels. Ils ne la lachaient pas, ne lui laissaient aucun répis. Ils ne se dérangeaient pas pour lui faire remarquer à quelle point elle s'était salie. Sa pureté s'était envolée, emportée par la tempête dévastatrice qu'était l'amour. Il avait tout détruit, il _l'_avait détruite.

A force de marcher, elle finie par arriver devant ce qui semblait être un lac. La surface de l'eau reflétait la lune et ses étoiles. Elle s'arrêta, nullement impréssionée par le paysage. Une soudaine envie de plonger la saisie . Des branches craquèrent derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Un souffle se fit sentir sur sa nuque, avant qu'on ne le lui embrasse. Elle frémit.

On lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

"Je n'aime pas les sacs d'os Granger, nourris toi un peu plus"

Le ton employé ne lui laissa aucun doute : Il lui ordonnait de se nourrir. Pourtant, il devait savoir qu'elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Et puis il n'avait aucun droit de lui dicter sa conduite. Son coeur se serra lorqu'elle réalisa que si : Il avait tous les droits sur elle.

Il la retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"J'ai besoin que tu vives"

Ces quelques mot soufflés comme une conffession sonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles.

Il voulait, non, avait besoin qu'elle vive... Ce fut comme si son coeur se remettait à battre, lui procurant une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Il la fixai d'un regard pénétrant, guettant la moindre de ses réctions. Elle se senti rougir, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années. Lentement, il approcha sa main de son visage, avant de lui caresser la joue tendrement. Il parcouru la distance qui les séparait d'un pas souple et léger.

Brusquement, il posa ses lèvres avec forces sur les siennes. Elle répondit au baisé avec empressement, ne laissant aucune place à une quelconque forme de délicatesse.

Lorqu'il se recula, le souffle court, un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres. En la regardant, il eu comme un déclic, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la solution à un problème qui l'obssedait sans relache.

Elle ignorait pourquoi il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre cette nuit, ça lui était égal. Il était la, c'est tout ce qui comptait, peu importe ce qu'il ce passerait ensuite. Si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensés elle aurait su que c'était juste pour la voir, pouvoir la toucher, l'aimer...

Il lui prit la main, tout en se dirigeant vers le lac. Sans se dévétir, il plongea, la forcant à le suivre, bien qu'elle l'aurait fait d'elle même s'il ne l'avait pas tenue. L'eau était glaciale et pourtant elle se sentit rennaître. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent mais elle s'en fichait. Il l'entrainait petit à petit vers les profondeurs, les obligeant à nager pour ne pas couler, mais bien vite, leur corps fut engourdit par le froid. Il se tourna vers elle.

"Je ne peux pas Granger, j'ai essayé je te le jure mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu m'obsèdes je...Bordel Granger je sais pas ce que tu m'as fais mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces de résister. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on pourra jamais vivre ensemble, on est même pas dans le même camp !"

Elle le regardai chercher ses mots, sans faire la moindre remarque, ses pensés uniquement tournés vers la perfection de ses traits.

Encore une fois il l'embrassa. Ils se laissèrent porter par le desespoir dans cette étreinte, qui avait le gout amer d'un adieu.

"Je ne peux pas Granger, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Si tu n'as plus la force de vivre, alors moi non plus."

Elle lui sourie,encore, tandis qu'il tenait toujours sa main. Elle ne paniqua pas, ne dit rien. C'était la suite logique de leur histoire. Serpentard et Gryphondor étaient voués à se haïr, et non à s'aimer, surtout en ces temps troubles. Elle ne s'était que trop battue et finalement, elle n'avait pas vécu. Il était trop tard désormais. En un regard vers lui, elle comprit. Elle cessa tout mouvement, se laissant bercer par le léger remou de l'eau. Il en fit de même, sans la quitter des yeux. Au loin, ils purent entendre le chant d'un , mélodieux. Une brusque averse se mit à tomber, symbole de toutes leurs larmes retenues peut-être. Sa tête se balançai au rythme du courant, ses jambes l'enmenait vers le fond, le froid la parlysait. Elle n'avait pas peur : Il était la. La joie pénétra dans ses poumons en même temps que l'eau. Si elle avait su que c'était la mort qui la rendrait vivante... Ils ne se lachèrent pas la main alors que la vie les quittait peu à peu.

Si elle avait fait attention au paysage, elle aurait certainement remarqué que ce soir, la lune était pleine, symbole d'avenir et d'espoir...

* * *

><p><strong>La fin m'est venue comme ca... C'était donc pas intentionnel ! J'espere avoir assez bien retranscrit les sentiments d'Hermione... A mon avis, la fin est encore trop rapide ... <strong>

**Rewiews siouplait :D**


End file.
